After School Secrets
by Sorichi Uchiha
Summary: It was never supposed to be seen. Deidara accidently walked into a crime scene, and now, he has his red headed teacher and a group called Akatsuki watching his back, calculating his moves. Ready to make another murder scene. Will Deidara be next?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters, please excuse any errors or mistakes in my story! **

**My friend Keiko posted a poll on her deviantart account and many people voted on Intense yaoi, so intense it shall be! Rated M for rape and language and smex so enjoy~ IF YOU NO LIKEYS THEN NO READ THE DIRTY NESS! Herpderp this is also my first yaoi and naughty fic so excuse me for being unexperienced ^^,**

**After School Secrets**

Chapter 1: Watch your back

Six-thirty in the morning. Deidara awoke to his alarm clock blaring in his ears. Groaning as he chucked the small machine from his desk top to the floor; he groggily sat up and slowly walked into his small bathroom, hitting walls in the process. Without bothering to turn the lights on, the blonde unzipped his dirty slacks and kicked it away to the side of the room as he urinated into the toilet. Scratching his back lazily with one eye opened, he turned on the faucet next to the potty as he splashed cold water on his face. Looking up at his reflection he immediately jumped back and fell into the small bathtub.

_Watch your back_

Words in deep red were written on the mirror. Now widely awake Deidara quickly crawled out of his tub and out the door. "Shit," he swore under his breath as he tripped over something round.

Wait.

He didn't remember owning anything round.. Unless it was a dild-.. No he ain't gay so he didn't own that kind of stuff. Shifting his head to look behind he started gagging.

A leg. A mother fucking leg connected with a foot was in his livingroom. Oh no... Oh no.. Remembering what happened yesterday he wanted to be someone else right now. This wasn't supposed to happen to him. He never asked for this. His head bent down at his burning hands, he finally felt the numbing pain. Deep gashes were made on each palm and blood dried all over his arm; some washed off by the water he had washed his face with. Hissing as he lightly touched them, he cursed himself for his stupidity.

Last night was a mistake. It wasn't his fault he stayed and watched, right? Right?

**Fifteen hours ago**

"Come on, how 'bout it yeah?" A blonde grinned cheekily, "Come over to his place and we can have fun, right Takashi?" He turned to his friend on the left and Takashi eagerly nodded. The two tried to encourage their female acquaintance to a sleep over party but she politely rejected each time.

"Sorry but I have to stay after school for a project I didn't finish in time," she slightly bowed her head down as she prepared to enter biology class. But the blonde kept prodding as he followed her, "I already said no Deidara," she quickly sat in her seat before the bell rang and their teacher walked in slowly as the door shut quietly behind him.

"Late as usual Deidara, sit in your seat before I mark you tardy," he adjusted his black tie that blended well with his silver button up shirt, "Afternoon class," and the class replied with a greeting as well. He inwardly groaned inside, this was going to be a long day, and a long day it was indeed.

Deidara stared boredly off to the left of the room as "Dr. Akasuna" taught the Punnet Square. Seriously, what kind of last name is Akasuna, it fricken means red sand and the stupid teacher flips a tit when students don't call him "Doctor Akasuna". He scoffed and blew air to move his hair slightly off his face. Stupid hair. Stupid teacher. Stupid school. And stupid Mayori for not sleeping over so he could slip a pill in her drink.

Glaring ahead at the screen, he watched Gregor Mendel test pea plants and just wanted to pull his hair out. He couldn't stand it anymore, this movie was seriously getting on his nerves with the damn narrator speaking as if he were a robot. Laying his head down, he decided a nap was best than to watch something you don't even need to know later in life. Shutting his eyes slowly something light hit his head. Deidara's back snapped right up as he stared around for who might've attacked him with a crumpled paper. No one. Everyone stared at the screen before them intently and he continued scanning everyone's face and body structure. Stopping his line of sight at the red head behind a large desk, he wanted to laugh. Laugh at how rediculous the teacher is. "What a dork," he snorted under his breath. He bet goody two shoes Mr. Doctor couldn't and wouldn't ever get any women wetness. He seemed like one of those creepy 30-year-old men who lived underneath the house of their mother's and jerked off in the basement.

But something was off, Deidara's brows narrowed as he tried to study his teacher a bit more.

Akasuna's eyes.

Yeah, that was it, everything that Akasuna had on screamed GEEK and DUMBASS except his eyes. Light mocha irises behind thick glasses were hiding something. He seemed too serious to be a geek, too full of knowledge that wasn't just biology, but he just didn't know what his teacher could be hiding.

"Crap," he muttered as he pretended to be interested in the film. Mr. Doctor had caught him staring at him and now he's the one being stared down like an insect on a table about to be disected. God, this is so stupid.

"Hurry up and spin the bottle!" A girl shouted as she took another hit of the joint in her hand. Takashi did as was told and he spun the empty bottle of wine. It landed on a pink haired girl. She didn't seem quite interested as she picked at her perfectly straight cut nails.

"Hey-hey you whatever your name is," the brown haired guy drawled out.

"Name's Sakura," she seemed disgusted by his drunken state.

"Truth or dare?" People from all over the small room shouted. Some rooted "truth" and most wanted to see a "dare" in action.

"Truth," she stated loudly in a clear voice.

"Ok-I uhh..." he had help from the audience, "Who do you like?" He asked lamely. Deidara watched as Sakura blushed as her eyes looked to the far right corner. Over there a raven haired guy sat on a couch with many girls surrounding him. Ugh, he hated guys like that. So fancy prancy with girls following their trails. Really, what's so good about gay douche bags like them. And who the heck are these people? All freshmen and sophmores while he and Takashi were the only seniors. Rolling his eyes he stood up abruptedly and searched for his cell phone. It wasn't in his slacks. Walking over to the couch where the boy with the girls sat by, he tried to grab his coat but that dude's back was laying on it. Instead of asking, he rudely grabbed a hold of it and yanked it foward, making the freshman also move a bit. Deidara wanted to laugh, but contained it in by holding a smirk in place as he checked his pockets on his jacket. Still no sight of phone.

"What's your problem?" A blonde girl had asked, she looked somewhat creepily similar to him. He ignored her and turned around and proceded to walk out of his friend's house to find his cell. Prehaps he accidently left it in his locker at school.

"Dick" heard someone say aloud. Deidara turned around, it was that one dude with the annoying face and the girls. As he opened the front door the kid spoke again, "What a w-"

"I may be a dick but at least I get more pussy than you," slamming the door shut Deidara prepared for an epic journey for his lost phone. That was a sissy move, he thought. But he lied, maybe that kid did get more than he does considering girls fan over him... He continued walking as he also let his mind linger onto Mayori, she always rejected his offers to come to the house parties and rejected him in general, saying she was already in love with someone else. Che, Deidara scoffed as he lit a cigarette by his mouth, love is a stupid feeling.

Climbing over the brick wall that surrounded the school, he jumped down and was about to sneak into a window when he noticed a light on the fourth floor had been flickering on and off from the window. Huh, it was good ol' Akasuna's room, biology class. Why would he be here so late?

Her senses were numbed but she could still feel pain. Tears leaked from her eyes as did blood in her lower region. There was a man above her, she just didn't know who because of the black blindfold. Hands were tied behind her back while ankles in chains. She had various equipment, tools that had been inside of her. Whatever did she do to deserve a creep raping her and stuff toys into her system. Oh just how sick this situation was, she pleaded to be killed. She screamed as he slammed into her once again, the man grinned. He loved innocent virgins.

Deidara lightly jogged up the stairs and onto the second floor where his locker subsided. Opening it he found his cell phone and he checked his messages, he got none. Not even his dickhead friend Takashi even bothered to care. Probably too busy banging some chick with STDs. He smugly smiled at that thought. Slamming his locker shut he walked back down the steps when someone screamed. _What was that?_ He thought as he ran towards the voice that was upstairs. Deidara halted to a stop as he came upon the fourth floor, it was as dark and black as the other hallways, but Dr. Akasuna's room still had light in there, the door was slightly ajar. There he heard the cries and pleas, Deidara would've guessed the teacher was probably having late night sex with his unknown girlfriend or some whore, but her voice sounded familiar.

Mayori.

Walking quietly with small steps, he paused in front of the light and stared open eyed at the scene. Bloody spots where scattered all over the tiled floor. Mayori was bound and gagged, she was being raped by Akasuna. _No..._ This wasn't right. He wasn't the type of man to do something this wild to a woman, or do something like this, period.

Deidara guessed he found his answer. The teacher _was_ hiding something. But now that he knows, he doesn't want to. This was disgustingly wrong and he could probably get killed if he got caught seeing a rapist and a victum, killed by the rapist of course. If a man can rape, he won't hesitate to kill.

But Deidara couldn't do it, he couldn't walk away like nothing happened. His eyes were glued onto his crush. Mayor was pretty, beautiful when naked. Her brown hair stuck onto her sweat and tears streamed down her face as she yelped for help. Memorized by the thrusts that made her body twitch up everytime the man filled her completely, he liked those breasts jumping up and down. His stomach tightened. Rape wasn't supposed to be good, but here he is, watching it happen and wanting more. He felt something in himself grow stronger, his groin stiffened as Mayori let out one last muffled scream as Akasuna finished her with his last thrust, he let his body slightly relaxed on top of her as she huffed and cried hysterically.

They're finished... But Deidara wanted to see more, his heart dropped as the teacher tilted his head to the side and they made eye contact. _Shit!_ He made a break for it. Running as fast as he can, hoping Akasuna really wasn't looking at him, but at the back of his mind, he really did think the red head saw him. He just witnessed rape, it didn't make him sick... In fact, he quite liked it.. It gave him a different feeling besides plain normal sex with the opposite gender.

* * *

"Deidara what happened to you yesterday?" Ignoring his friend, the blonde walked steadily down the hallway, glancing left and right to make sure there was no red head around. "Dude what's wrong with you?" He shifted his long sleeve over his hand as he went to open his locker with shaky hands, "Deidara, what the fu-"

"I called you last night, why didn't you pick up?" Deidara's voice cold and uneasy.

"Cool it dude... I was.. I forgot man, I got so wasted and woke up naked next to a couple of girls. Th-there was even a chicken in the room too!" Takashi laughed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Everyone in the hall seemed to stop as Deidara slammed his locker, "I don't fucking give a shit bitch," he walked past Takashi and purposedly bumped shoulders with him. Fuck Takashi, he would do anything for pussy and really could care less for him. Some best friend, the blonde scoffed.

Deidara stepped into the bathroom to check his scars, turning the water faucet on he scrubbed his hands with soap.

_Slam!_

A door in the bathroom stall opened and red hair could be seen behind Deidara's reflection. A loud gulp could be heard. Deidara watched with careful eyes as the shorter man simply wet his hands and dried them slowly. Painfully slow.

"Those look like deep cuts," Dr. Akasuna spoke darkly, "You better get them treated the right way."

"Y-yes... Sir-"

"You know," the scientist walked towards the student, "You have very captivating blue eyes," he held his chin in his right hand and seemed to be in thought. "I may be in need of some help afterschool, would you like to help me?" Deidara stared down at the man in horror but Akasuna just chuckled, "I'm just kidding Deidara, but maybe.. You should report to the nurse's office because you don't look too healthy." The blonde nodded slowly and the teacher turned swiftly to exit before the bell rang, "Oh and kid," they made eye contact, glimmering blue against dull brown, "Watch your back," as the door slammed shut Deidara immediately fell onto the floor, knees giving out of fear.

Dear god... He _did_ see him! What's he going to do now? Is he going to kill him? Rape him? Watch him rape other girls? Well, that did sound good-no! He needed to decide if he were going to run away or stay. Running away would make his drunken father hate him, staying might mean he can die. He didn't have any money to start out with... So maybe he could quit school. Yeah, quitting school sounds good... But first he's got to find Mayori. Make sure she was okay.

Exiting the school grounds, Deidara was jogging lightly towards her house, a new thought came into his head. Perhaps he can call the police and Dr. Akasuna will go to jail.. But he needs evidence, he'll find Mayori, make her confess-and he will too! Now he wouldn't have to be watching his back.

**A/N: thanks for reading .w. review pwease? tell me what you thought!**


End file.
